Call of the Wild
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Arcee has managed to get an upgrade from the Decepticons and now she is a threat to all. Can the Autobots get Arcee back, or will the Predacons be victorious over all?
1. Primal Instincts

_Author's note: This story is separate from the 'Dimensional Warp' series that I've been doing, which is on hiatus for you loyal readers (it will resume soon.) I do not own Transformers._

It has been a very long war against the two alien races, the Autobots and the Decepticons, from the planet Cybertron as they fought their battle on Earth. Both sides were hunting down ancient relics made from ancient Cybertronians, but not all relics came from Cybertron. One of these ancient devices was known as the Primal Drive, an ancient device made by a spiritual alien race known as the Vok. The Decepticon scientist known as Shockwave has found this device and used it to create the race known as the Dinobots and Insecticons on Cybertron before it became lost to the ages. The ancient Prime known as Alpha-Trion sent it to Earth in hopes of it never being discovered again. Unfortunately, the Seeker known as Starscream has found it and he has brought it to the Decepticon warlord, Megatron. Megatron gave the device to Knockout to test it on a test subject. An Autobot was needed to test it to show the device's true power, so the Decepticons went out to find an Autobot test subject. They found the Autobot team known as Team Prime, and after a long battle, they captured the female known as Arcee. The perfect test subject was discovered, and now, was the next step: experimentation.

Arcee's arms were bound to the shackles as she hung above the floor. She had been beaten into submission, and she just stared at the floor, her optics glazed. She heard some heavy pede-steps as Megatron stepped in, followed by Knockout. The Warlord placed a sharp digit beneath her chin as he tilted her helm towards him. He gave off a toothy smile as he looked towards Knockout and said "Test the Primal Drive on her. She's ready." Knockout brought out the Primal Drive, and then pressed on a few areas with his digits. Both Megatron and Knockout left the room immediately, as the Primal Drive began spinning around as it gained momentum, glowing a bright red. Fear shot through Arcee's energon lines, as she felt strange as the Primal Drive began doing its function…

The Autobots were worried about Arcee on how she's been missing for months. Jack wasn't the same the day his partner disappeared, and as a result, he stopped coming to the base. Optimus was decoding some more of the Iacon database when the sensors began blaring that the Decepticon Warship was heading for a crash landing towards the Cascade Mountains. Optimus was silent, before he said, "What in Primus' name happened?"

Megatron was in a pool of his own energon when the Autobots boarded his ship. He looked up at them and whispered hoarsely "Help me" before he blacked out. With caution, Ratchet checked his wounds, and found them to be made by…something. Ratchet checked his pulse, then looked up at Optimus and said "Whatever did this to him, it placed him in critical condition. He needs some major medical help, or he'll offline within the megacycle." Optimus sighed; he can't believe what did this to Megatron nearly offlined him.

Arcee was running through the forest on all fours. What the Primal Drive has done to her was to awaken the beast within her. Never in her whole live has she ever felt so free as she took in the scents and sounds of the wild. Her winglets had evolved into full wings (with a thin membrane), while her armor had grown tougher and spinier than before. Her digits were longer and sharper (full claws they were by now,) and her entire size was a full twenty-six feet in height (when standing on her hind legs.) Her dentals were now sharp, and her helm had grown some additional horns (making her slightly look like Liege Maximo, but more feminine in appearance.) Her optics were still the same blue, but they were more acute to her surroundings (like the eyesight of a nocturnal eagle.) Arcee had grown a tail as well {it looked somewhat like Predaking's, but without the spines or the forked tail. Rather, it had three fins (one where the tail started at her back, a second in the middle of the tail, and a long one at the end of her tail.) The fins were composed of a flexible solar-absorbent membrane where the lines in between would glow with energon. Instead of being Predaking's colors, the tail was blue (like her body armor) with silver beneath it, and some pink highlights.} She continued to run to her desired destination: Jasper, Nevada.

Jack was lying on his bed as he wept into his pillow. He missed Arcee so much over the last few months, and it felt as if his own mother had died. The Decepticons had no right to take away Arcee from his life, and he vowed that if he were able to, he'd destroy them. His heart pained just as much as he saw his guardian dragged away from the battlefield to the spacebridge that led to the Nemesis, but no matter how much time has passed, he still saw the frightened look on Arcee every time that he closed his eyes.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a feminine voice asking, "Jack, do you want to talk about Arcee's disappearance?" Jack was silent for a moment, then said "No mom, I just want to be left alone." June Darby just stared at the door for a while longer, then left. Jack stayed silent as he stared with one eye out the window at the moon shining in the night sky. The night looked just like the very same night that MECH took his mother away from him, but Arcee was there to help him rescue her from Airachnid. Now, she was gone, and who knows what the Decepticons did to her.

A low growl was heard in the distance, and Jack lifted his head up from his pillow. Whatever it was, it sounded metallic and sad. The next time he heard the sound, it sounded a lot closer than before. Slight vibrations shook the house before he realized that the shakings were in fact gigantic footsteps of something huge. A deep low growl was heard before a large claw tore off the roof of his house! A large mechanical monster was staring down at Jack as beads of drool came out of the creature's mouth. Jack's body turned to ice as pure terror raced through his systems as he stared at death in the face.

June ran though the house when she heard the roof being torn off followed by an ear-piercing scream. "JACK!" screamed June Darby as she ran to her son's room, but she found him gone, with large claw marks being the only indication where Jack's bed once was. "JACK!" cried June as she fell down on her knees and wept.

Jack woke up several hours later, only to find himself in a cave. He looked around and saw a number of salvaged junk littering the cave. _Weird_ thought Jack as he got off his mattress and began walking out of the cave. He almost reached the entrance when a gigantic claw blocked his exit. Terrified, Jack looked up to find a large mechanical monster blocking his exit. Strangely, the creature lowered its head and began licking Jack. It let off a low feminine growl before it picked up Jack by the shirt with its teeth and took him back into the cave. The creature gently placed Jack on his bed mattress before it rested its own body on the floor next to his bed. Jack looked up into the creature's eyes, and it stared back at Jack. For a few moments, Jack could only move his mouth as he tried to form words before he said "Arcee?" She looked sadly at Jack as a tear formed in her optic.

Agent Fowler was called on to the scene as he surveyed the damage that the large transformer had done to the landscape. He was reluctant to work with Megatron, but the former warlord was reduced to an experimental project for the U.S. government. Knockout and a few other Decepticons were in the Autobot medical bay, but once they were fully healed, they would be handed over to the U.S. government for some observation. Fowler was amazed to hear that the entire warship and the remaining Decepticon army were reduced to scrap metal from just Arcee. The agent had received orders from his superiors to put Arcee down, despite the amount of protesting and arguing that Fowler gave back. The Autobots and Fowler were both surprised to hear that Arcee was still online, but to say that they were furious at the Decepticons was an understatement. The Decepticons were planning on turning her into a war machine, but their plan backfired as she destroyed them. Fowler knew that if Arcee were ever found, she would be blown to oblivion.

Weeks had passed since Arcee attacked Jasper, and neither the Autobots nor the government was able to locate her. She was proving to be quite an expert at stealth, with the femme being at least two steps ahead of her hunters. The Autobots were worried about Jack, and as each day passed, the chance of finding him alive decreased. June wouldn't stop crying, and Optimus became worried for her. Since Arcee destroyed her home, June had been taken to live with the Autobots. Optimus was frequently seen with June around the base, but nobody took notice of the relationship that the Prime was sharing with the human. Miko was playing her guitar sadly (or seen lying still on the couch), Raf would just sit for hours, Bumblebee would walk with his door wings lowered while dragging his pedes, and Bulkhead would leave the base for days at a time. Smokescreen would frequently go off with Bulkhead to be with Wheeljack, which only left Ratchet. Ratchet was studying the Primal Drive as he ran countless scans over the object as he tried to learn of its secrets.

Ratchet sighed; he was no closer to revealing any of the Primal Drive's secrets than the first day that he began studying the ancient device. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he offlined his optics as he tried to think. He tried every possible angle, but the only method that he hadn't tried was with a test subject to activate the Primal Drive.

Miles away, Jack was resting his head against Arcee's armor plating on her stomach as he felt the warmth of the warm metal give him a soothing heat to his body. Ever since her transformation, Arcee was even less talkative than before, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that Arcee thought that Jack was her son. During the last few weeks, Arcee was feeding Jack with what she hunted (whether it was deer or fish or some sort of berry.) When she first brought back Jack, Arcee tried breastfeeding him, but quickly found out that he wouldn't wean on her.

The femme yawned and stretched as she onlined for the day. She saw that Jack was resting against her stomach plating, and it warmed her spark to see her "sparkling" resting against her. She remembered how difficult it was for Jack to understand that she was his "mother," and she wanted to take care of him. At first, Jack refused to even be near her, but with patience he began to submit to her.

With one claw, Arcee gently stroked Jack awake. Jack groaned, then rolled over to his side as he mumbled "Five more minutes, mom." Arcee smiled as she made a clicking sound as she continued to stroke Jack. Jack's eyes snapped opened as his head shot up and stared back at Arcee. She made the same clicking sound again, and then gently stroked Jack's head. Jack panicked for a second, and then relaxed. He knew that Arcee would never harm him, even after her mutation. "Hey Arcee, how's it going?" asked Jack as he began rubbing her stomach. She chirped happily in response as she began stomping her leg. Jack smirked as he continued to rub her stomach. Her tail wagged excitedly from the left to right in a very blurred manner as she chirped.

A sonic boom caught their attention as both Arcee and Jack looked up at the sky. A massive ship that was strangely in the shape of the Nemesis came flying down through the atmosphere. Arcee's wings and some of her movable spines pricked up in anger and fear as her optics narrowed as she let off a harsh snarl. Before he knew it, Jack was in Arcee's claw as she headed for her cave. He was placed on his torn-up bed as Arcee nuzzled her "sparkling" as she said "Stay…here. Mother…investigate" before she turned around and ran out of the cave. Jack just stared at the entrance as he said "Arcee, please be careful."

With great leaping strides, Arcee ran with the grace of a deer to the crash site of the spaceship. She slowed down as she got closer, before coming to a stop. She peered down at the ship from the camouflage of the trees as she waited. A large purple mech with one red optic walked out of the ship and looked around. Arcee's spines bristled as she let off a low snarl. A sudden roar caught her attention as she looked up and saw a dragon-like creature on top of the ship. Sure the creature was dangerous-looking, but then again, wasn't she?

Shockwave was looking around when he suddenly noticed Arcee hiding in the trees. He had no idea what it was, but it looked like one of his ancient Predacon projects. Proceeding with caution, Shockwave snuck up to the femme and watched her. He quickly noted that the femme was staring at Predaking, and that there was something familiar about her. It wasn't that this creature being one of his creations, no, this was not a Predacon that he was familiar with. As he tried to remember where he saw this creature, the femme let off a loud screech that caught Predaking's attention. The Predacon swooped down to her, and let off a growl. What happened next shocked Shockwave. The creature began letting off a series of clicking sounds and began acting submissive to Predaking. This caught the Predacon's interest, and Predaking began letting off a series of clicks and strange growls as he took off from the ground and began flying in circles. The femme extended her own wings as well, and followed Predaking as they both flew off into the sky. Shockwave watched as the two fly around in graceful patterns before flying off into the distance. He stood there for several moments, then headed back to his ship. He wanted to track where Predaking was flying off to with that creature. _Illogical. Out of all my Predacon clones, none of them were recorded to survive, but Predaking has found himself a femme Predacon, if she is even one. Her biological appearance doesn't match any known Predacon or even Maximal specimens, but she still exists. Just what was that creature_ thought Shockwave.

Hours later, Predaking nuzzled his head against Arcee. The femme let off a deep purr as she smiled in content. Shockwave had informed him that he would be meeting his old pack on Earth, but he didn't tell him that there was a femme in heat just for him. The moon lit up the valley before the two as the two mates watched from their cliff watchtower. The evergreens were illuminated by moonlight as the two listened to the sounds of nature. _"Arcee"_ said Predaking. _"Yes, what is it, my love?"_ asked Arcee. _"Just, what are you? I've never met a creature as beautiful as you before. I know that you're a femme and you smell like a…Maximal_ (he shuddered as he said that part)_ but, I've never met a Maximal that looked quite like you. You're more beautiful than any Predacon femme, and more intelligent than any other femme that I've been with. Before I make you my femme, I wish to know just what you are"_ said Predaking. Arcee was silent for a moment, then pushed herself up and looked at Predaking and said _"In truth, I was an Autobot. I remember the Decepticons doing something to me, and they've awakened my inner beast. I remember being afraid of becoming what I now am, but now…"_ as she fell silent and looked out at the night sky, before she continued _"I couldn't consider myself being more blessed than being like this. I can now hear, see, smell, and feel things like I couldn't understand before. I never knew how beautiful a night sky could be, nor what it was like to fly on my own two wings, nor even smell the scents of the Earth. I have been reborn after what the Decepticons did to me, but…I now can't remember what my life was like before I became like this. I only remember that I had a sparkling named Jack, but that's about it. I can't remember my fellow allies, or the other sparklings that played with my sparkling, or anything regarding my old home. But…"_ as she looked at Predaking _"I don't feel so alone now that we're mates. I still have my sparkling, but as much as I love him, he still can't satisfy my hunger for a mate. I'm so happy that I've met you"_ as Arcee nuzzled her helm against Predaking's neck. The dragon smiled, and then pulled Arcee until her back was pressing against his stomach as he lowered his head and began licking her face.

Morning came, and Arcee yawned and stretched herself awake. Predaking was still sleeping, and he still had his two claws wrapped around Arcee. Arcee let off a few clicking sounds followed by a screech, as Predaking groggily got up from his slumber. _"What is it, my femme?"_ yawned Predaking. _"I need to find my sparkling. He hasn't eaten since you arrived here, and he's probably starving now"_ said Arcee. _"Your sparkling?"_ yawned Predaking. The Predacon thought for a moment, then he said, "_He won't be a threat to our future litter, will he?"_ Arcee shook her head, and then said, _"No, he won't. He needs me to hunt for him, so I doubt that he's capable of harming our future offspring."_ Predaking nodded, and then the two stretched their wings and flew off in the direction of Arcee's cave. The Predacon was curious on how Arcee's sparkling looked like.

Jack was looking around the forest for some berries or something to eat. He was used to Arcee hunting for him, but lately, she'd been trying to teach him to hunt. So far, he was still struggling to find berries. He stopped when he saw a large stag just grazing slightly to the right of him. He sighed. Arcee would be able to easily kill that thing for him, but…how was he going to do it? Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Jack turned around and went in search of some berries.

Arcee had landed just outside her cave as Predaking landed behind her. Crouching on all fours, Arcee began calling out with a series of whistles, clicks, and chirps as she searched the cave, but her sparkling wasn't home. Sniffing the ground, Arcee began to follow the freshest scent and continued to sniff until she found her sparkling trying to catch a fish. It was a feeble attempt, and her sparkling kept on shouting in anger as he kept on missing his meal. She shook her helm, then walked up to the stream and placed her two pointer digits into the water. She waited, and when a fish swam between them, she tossed the fish into the air and onto dry land. She clicked in response and stared at her sparkling. "You want me to try that, right?" asked Jack as Arcee nodded. He sighed, then placed both hands in the water and waited for a fish to swim by.

It took several hours, but Jack managed to get the hang of what he was supposed to do. He missed several dozen times, but he managed to catch about three fish on his own. The two walked back with Jack's supper, but the boy stopped when he saw Predaking sleeping outside of Arcee's cave. Arcee let off a screech, and Predaking yawned himself awake. He blinked a few times, and saw the little sparkling hiding behind his mother's leg. She looked down at Jack and said "Jack, this is your new sire." "My WHAT?" shouted Jack in shock as he looked from Arcee to Predaking. Predaking lowered his head and sniffed Jack. _"He smells delicious"_ said Predaking. _"I was teaching him how to fish, my love. He is not your dinner,"_ said Arcee. Arcee walked into the cave, with Jack following her closely and with Predaking behind them.

Jack made himself a fire (with some help from Arcee,) and began eating the fish once it was cooked enough. Arcee was on her back as Predaking towered over her and licked her horns and faceplates. She reached out witha claw and stroked Predaking's neck. Jack frowned as he watched his partner become intimate with a metallic dragon. He really didn't want that thing to be his new father. From time to time, Predaking would stroke Arcee's midsection with a claw rather gently, and Arcee would stroke that claw with one of her own. He knew that something was up, but he didn't know what.

_Author's note; part 2: Arcee can't really remember anything (one of the side effects of the Primal Drive.) And yes, Arcee does think that Jack is her sparkling._


	2. Hunt

_Author's note: This story takes after the episode 'Crossfire,' so a number of events that happened after that episode never happened (this will be useful to explain a few things later on.) I do not own Transformers nor the Twilight series._

Over three and a half years have passed since Jack went missing, and the Autobots were struggling in their war against Shockwave and his Predacon army. Energon was at an all-time low, and the Autobots were starving. Shockwave had managed to obtain the coordinates to the old energon mines from Megatron's computers, so he knew where they all were. They were all heavily guarded with revived Predacons, so the Autobots had no hope in getting the precious crystals. Ultra Magnus had come to Earth, and as much as his weapons were helpful to the Autobots, they were no match for the Predacons' own breath weapons. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were scouting an area for some energon, and Miko and Raf went along with them. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were investigating an underground tunnel that was once an energon mine, but was long abandoned by the Decepticons. Raf and Miko were exploring the forest to keep an eye out for any Predacons, and so far it was a pretty routine mission.

"So Raf, do you think that we'll see one of Shockwave's dead pets out here?" joked Miko. "Please, we have a greater chance of Ultra Magnus accepting Wheeljack for who he is" said Raf in a joking voice. It wasn't long until they came across a stag in the forest. "Look Raf, a deer" said Miko as she stared at it. The stag stared back at them, but something disturbed the moment. Something jumped out from the bushes and tackled down the stag and was biting down on its neck. The stag's eyes went wide as the thing ripped out its throat with its teeth. Miko and Raf were shocked at the creature, and they slowly backed off, but Miko stepped on a stick, which caught the creature's attention. It had steely blue eyes, and it ran over to Miko and tackled her to the floor. Miko screamed as she stared at the creature before it lowered its head and began licking Miko's cheek.

Raf could only stare at the creature as it licked Miko's cheek, but something was familiar about it. "Jack?" squeaked Raf as the creature turned its head and stared at Raf. The creature squinted a bit, then said "Raf? Is that you? It's been so long." "You're telling me! You tried to devour me!" shouted Miko. Jack looked back at Miko and said "First of all, I wasn't trying to hunt you down. I was trying to mate with you." Miko stared at Jack in shock and said "Mate with me? What were you thinking?" Jack shrugged and said "For starters, you looked pretty and smelled nice." He then got off of Miko and helped her up, then leaned against a tree an folded his arms as he said, "So, what brings you two out here?" Jack was bare-chested and very muscular, plus his jeans were reduced to shorts. He had no shoes or socks on, plus he was covered in mud and leaves. His hair was very long and unkempt. Despite this, he didn't reek of sweat. In fact, he smelled of pine with a hint of wildflowers. "Jack, why are you alive, and why do you smell pretty?" asked Miko. Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes as he said "Arcee makes me scrub my body with pine needles and flowers so I don't have my own scent. She's been keeping me alive all this time."

Wait, what? "Arcee been keeping you alive? But, she took you away from June over three years ago!" shouted Miko. Jack shrugged and said "Arcee now thinks that she's my mom, so she's been keeping good care of me. Despite becoming what she is, she is a pretty good mom. It's my 'new' dad that I'm not too crazy about." "Your new dad?" asked Raf. "Predaking; he's a gigantic metal dragon. He got Arcee pregnant, and he's a lot stricter on me. You won't believe what he makes me do at times" said Jack as he looked away. He then looked at Miko and said "One of the things that he's strict about is for me to find a mate. Since I've already found one" as he approached Miko and ran a hand through her hair "He promised me that he'll be a lot easier on me, and won't kill me after the sparklings are born. You won't believe how miserable he makes my life whenever Arcee's not around, but if I return with a mate, he'll accept me as 'his son.'" He then licked Miko's cheek as her eyes widened in fear as she stuttered "Mate? Jack, listen. I, I can't be your mate. You're not yourself. You need help." "Please Miko, I've never been more alive since Arcee took me as her son. I assure you that I'm perfectly alright" said Jack. "Jack, listen. Miko's right. What about your real mother, June?" asked Raf. Jack stopped licking Miko, and stared at Raf. He stared off into space as he thought about his real mom. He sighed, then pushed himself off of Miko and went to the dead stag. He picked up the dead deer and looked at them and said "Just tell her not to find me and that I still love her" before he headed out of the forest. He stopped and looked at them and said "If I were you, I would advise against meeting again because next time I'll make Miko my mate and she'll be forced to produce offspring for me until she grows old."

Miko just stood on the spot as she thought about what Jack said. She thought about Jack ravaging her like a pair of wild beasts, and thought about how life would be like with Jack. She thought about giving birth to babies in the mud, hunting down deer like Jack had, and most horrifyingly, never seeing Bulkhead again. But, despite him being an animal and all, she remembered how he smelled, and how he was with a wild side to him instead of being the strong but levelheaded leader that he was over three years ago. She could see this Jack going off to dangerous places, and taking on threats bigger than him. Miko wrapped her arms around her as his words echoed _"If I were you, I would advise against meeting again because next time I'll make Miko my mate and she'll be forced to produce offspring for me until she grows old."_ She imagined Jack hurting her and raping her until she got pregnant, but most importantly, he would only care about her as a breeding female and not what she thought or wanted.

"Miko? Miko! Can you hear me?" asked Raf. "Hmm?" asked Miko. "I asked if you're ok? You seemed frightened" said Raf. Miko sighed, and then said, "I was just thinking about Jack. I think that we should warn Bulkhead and Smokescreen that Arcee's out here with a Predacon. I don't think that we should tell the others about Jack…at least, not yet." Miko then headed for the Autobots with Raf behind her. Nothing was said as they headed back.

Back at the cave, Jack was roasting his stag. He thought about Miko, and how she would be like as his mate. Of course, he admitted to himself that he loved her now that he was like this, but did she love him back? He didn't _want_ to force her to be his mate; heck, he'd rather face Predaking and his strict parenting skills than make Miko his mate and have her be unhappy. A flapping of wings was heard as Jack looked up and saw Predaking returning with energon. He landed and snorted, _"So, I see that you manage to hunt down a herbivore." "Yeah, but…I have a question"_ said Jack in Cybertronian (with some difficulty.) Predaking looked down at him and asked _"Yeah, is it about establishing your dominance as a male?" "No, it's not that. I met this female and I'm in love with her, but I don't know if she loves me back,"_ said Jack as he looked up at Predaking as he continued, _"How did you know that Arcee was the right one for you?"_ Predaking looked back in shock, and he lay down on his stomach as he said _"Well, I knew that your creator was the right one when she began submitting to me when she first saw me. I began the mating dance, and she did a dance in reply to say that she was mine and that I was hers. We mated after that, and she looked forward to having my sparklings. We loved each other. If she wasn't the right one, she would have left me and I would have killed her."_ Jack sighed, and then said, _"I told this female that if she ever came this way again, I'll force her to be my mate. Not by choice, but force. I'm such an idiot!"_ as he wept in his hands. Predaking looked away, then looked back at Jack and said _"Listen…Jack. I'll teach you some of my old mating skills that would attract some females back in the day before Shockwave became my leader for a while. That female would be all over you in a nano-klik."_

A few weeks had passed since Miko encountered Jack, and she was at a party on the edge of Jasper. It was at a fellow student from the school, and almost everybody was there. Several guys hit on Miko, but she managed to get away before they tried to get a kiss from her. She sighed as she was outside the house drinking some of the punch (not spiked, of course) when she heard something knock over the trashcans. Curious, but very nervous, she approached from where the sound was coming from. She peeked around the hedge, and she saw Jack rummaging through the trash. "Jack?" she squeaked. Jack looked up from the trash (he was eating some moldy pizza) and said "Miko? What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same thing" said Miko. "I was just looking for food" said Jack. "I can see that" said Miko as if she was going to be sick, and then said "Why are you here?" "Oh, Predaking and Arcee are investigating some energon reported to be around here, so they took me along, but cautioned me to stay out of trouble. I decided to look for food" said Jack. Miko nodded, then said "Listen Jack, I've been thinking about you for the last few weeks and…" "You decided to become my mate?" asked Jack as he lifted his head up proudly. "Err, no. I was going to ask on how you survived out in the wild, and how come you never came back" said Miko. Jack nodded, then said "Do you suppose that we could speak a little further away from here? I just don't feel comfortable talking while there is a loud party going on." Miko nodded, then followed Jack as he led her away from the house.

Sierra was in the house as Vince went to get some of the spiked punch when she saw Miko talking to somebody. She watched her follow the person out into the desert, and decided to follow them. She slipped out of the house without anybody noticing and followed Miko and the mysterious person.

Out by a boulder several hundred feet from the house, Miko was standing as Jack leaned against the rock. "So, why did you never return?" asked Miko. Jack sighed, then said "Because Arcee wouldn't allow me. I tried several times, but she managed to hunt me down each and every time. She tried to make me understand that she was my 'mom' and I was 'her' offspring. She even tried to nurse me, but I kept on refusing. She even got the message that I was past the 'weaning' point and that I needed solid foods. For the first few weeks, she hunted fish, deer, and several other animals for me to consume, and she even brought me some berries. She later taught me how to hunt for fish and what foods I can forage for. It wasn't until Predaking came along and taught me how to hunt the larger land animals. He forced me to hunt down deer, coyotes, pumas, and all these other animals with just my teeth and hands. It was torture for him to teach me how to hunt like an animal. Of course, for me to prove that I was a real male was the worst of it" as he shuddered in horror.

"Prove that you're a real male?" asked Miko. Jack looked at her and said "Please Miko, you're better off not knowing. It's an experience that's too horrifying to even bring up." He looked away, then said "One of the ways that Predaking wanted me to prove that I was a real male is for me to find a female for me to bond with. I thought that he meant by choosing a female by force and by keeping her for my own selfish pleasures, but I had a talk with him a few weeks ago. He wanted me to find a female that would love me back and love me for who I am. I wasn't supposed to force a female to love me." Miko looked at him, then said "And you're hoping that I would mate with you just like this by saying what you are sent out to do by Predaking, right?" Jack rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Yeah, I was kind of hoping that." "It's not going to happen, Jack" she said as she began backing away. Jack shook his head, then said "Well, it was worth a shot" then began walking away.

He stopped, and then sniffed the air. Without warning, he bolted from the scene as fast as he could run. Miko just looked on in confusion before Sierra walked up to her and asked "Miko, what are you doing out here?" Miko turned, looked at her, and then said "Sierra? What are you doing out here?" "I saw you leaving with some guy. Who was he?" she asked. "Just…an old friend" she said. "Do you suppose that you could introduce me to him sometimes? He sure looked cute" said Sierra. Miko looked at Sierra, then said, "You wouldn't want to meet him. He's…not normal." "What is he? A werewolf?" laughed Sierra. "Mmmm, not quite" said Miko. Sierra stopped laughing, then said "You mean, he thinks that he's one?" Miko shook her head, then said "He's not a werewolf. He's just really feral. I don't know on how dangerous he is, but he did try to rape me at one point, and he did kill a deer at one point with his teeth by tearing out its throat." Sierra looked at Miko in horror, then said "And you're hanging out_ with_ him?" Miko looked at Sierra directly in the face then said "I just knew him once before he went feral. He is Jack Darby, well, at one point in his life. I just call him 'Jack' because he was my friend once. I'm not sure that if he still is now. I really don't know who he is now."

"That was _Jack_? And he went _feral_? He must be a real animal now! He probably mates with coyotes, reek like a skunk, and must raid the trash cans for food!" exclaimed Sierra. "Actually, he _was_ raiding the garbage for food, but he doesn't stink. If you must know, he smells like pinesap and needles with wildflowers added to the mix. He did ask me to become his mate, but I declined. Don't get me wrong; he looks like the man of my dreams now, but…I don't know if I can accept him for who he is now than what he was…about four years ago" said Miko.

A sudden roar caught their attention as they looked up and saw several dragon-like creatures attack Jasper. They heard hundreds of people screaming as they were burned alive, and then a two-headed dragon began blasting the house where the party was being held. Scores of people burned as Sierra and Miko looked on in horror. Miko looked at Sierra and said "We've got to find Jack! We'll be safe with him!" She grabbed a hold of Sierra's arm and ran into the desert.

While Sierra and Miko were running away, Vince managed to get out of the house alive and he ran for his car. He started up his engine and just drove. He didn't know how far he was until he saw a deer running across the highway and…something chasing it. Vince swerved to avoid hitting the creatures and he crashed into a rock. Vince blacked out for a while, until he felt somebody breathe on him. It was a most foul breath and Vince gagged himself awake. "Ok, whose idea is it to have a dog kiss me while I blacked out?" choked Vince. "Oh, come on Vince. My breath isn't that bad" said a rather peeved man. Vince looked to where the breath was coming from, and he saw an older teenager looking at him with steely-blue eyes. His hair was rather messy and had pine needles and some wildflowers in it. Vince screamed like he has never screamed before.

Out in the desert, both Miko and Sierra were hopelessly lost. "Are you sure that he came this way?" shouted Sierra. "Well, if you have a better idea of where he ran, please point it out?" shouted Miko. The both of them have been walking for over an hour with no sign of Jack having passed through. They then heard a loud scream as Sierra huffed and said "Well, at least we know where Vince is" as she turned and headed to where Vince was screaming. Miko shook her head, and followed the cheerleader.

Vince was screaming as he saw the creature before him, before it shouted back "Vince, must you scream so much?" Vince then shut up and trembled at the thing before him. "Go-go away" he said as he trembled. The creature raised an eyebrow as he said "Funny, you used to pick on me all the time. First, it was for owning a bicycle, and then, for owning a motorcycle. You said that I was driving some rather lame cars to top it off." Vince looked on in shock, then stuttered "J-Ja-Jack D-Darby?" The creature nodded, then said, "Do I look scary to you, Vince? Or have you always been such a coward?" Gathering up the little bit of spine that he had, Vince stuttered "An-and ha-have you always had bad breath?" "Hey, I was eating out of the garbage earlier, so I apologize for my breath" snarled Jack. "Y-you eat out of the garbage? What happened? Was your mother's cooking that bad?" laughed Vince. Jack snarled before he grabbed hold of Vince's throat as he said through clenched teeth "Don't you ever make fun of my mother…EVER!" Vince saw Jack's deranged look in his eyes, and he realized that he was dealing with a crazy person…and a very angry one too.

Suddenly, Jack picked up his head and sniffed the air. Seeing his chance, Vince kicked his leg as hard as he could into Jack's groin. Jack screamed in pain as he fell over into a crouched position as his hands flew to his groin. He collapsed and moaned in pain as Vince stood up and had a rather sinister look on his face as he said "You know Jack, you were always all talk, but you were such a wimp!" He then kicked Jack in the ribs, followed by a kick to the face. Jack snarled, then grabbed Vince's let and began twisting it. Vince began screaming as if his leg was being torn from the joint before a loud scream caught Jack's attention. He looked up to find Sierra and Miko staring at himself while he was twisting Vince's leg. Hesitating for a few moments, Jack let go of Vince's leg and approached the girls.

Sierra was frozen in fright and awe as she stared at Jack in the moonlight. Sure, he was feral, but there was sexiness within him. His body was pure muscle, he had a very pleasant scent to him, and his eyes were beautiful. Jack was breathing out of his mouth, and was starting to drool a little before Miko asked "Jack, are you drooling like that because you're finding Sierra attractive?" in an annoyed voice. Jack shook his head, then said "No, it's because she's wearing cheap perfume. I don't see on how my breath can be worse that stuff." Sierra didn't hear him, as she was having some fantasies of Jack as a sexy werewolf.

Miko tensed up when she heard the flapping of wings, then looked up into the sky. A large dragon was heading for them, but Jack seemed unaffected. "Jack! We've got to get out of here!" screamed Miko. Jack looked at her, then said "Relax, Miko. It's only Predaking…my stepdad if you will. He's just coming by to pick me up. He'll probably ask me if I made you my mate, that's all. He's been asking me if I've found any potential mates for quite some time now. I just wish that he'd stop pressuring me to find a female and have offspring of my own. It gets really irritating after a while." Miko just stared at Jack, then shouted "JACKSON DARBY! IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL BE PRODUCING BABIES FOR YOU JUST SO THAT DRAGON CAN GET OFF YOUR BACK, YOU'VE MUST HAVE PARASITES DEVOURING YOUR BRAIN BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY THAT WILL HAPPEN! NOT IN THIS LIFETIME ANYWAY!"

Predaking landed, and then approached his "son" and the two females that he was with. _"So, Jack. Have you managed to make these females your mates?"_ he asked. _"No, Predaking. One of them refuses to be my mate, and I don't know about the other. It will still take time for me to court them"_ replied Jack. Predaking snorted, then said _"You'd better court them soon before some other males court them before you. I've seen plenty of males court females in my day, before another male would claim a female as his mate while the first suitor was still trying to impress her. Why do you think that I mated with your mother as soon as I did?"_ Jack sighed, and looked away. Sierra somehow seemed to snap out of her trance, then looked up to the shadow that was above her. She screamed as she saw Predaking, before the dragon roared to silence the female. "Sierra, it's just my stepfather. He won't harm you" said Jack as his hands gripped Sierra's shoulders and shook her so she can calm down. She stopped screaming, then stared at Jack. "Jack? How is this…thing your stepdad?" she asked. Jack sighed, then said "It's part of a very long story."

She was silent for a moment more, then asked, "…you can speak his language?" Jack nodded, then said "It took me a while, but I currently understand him. Of course, there are a few parts of the language that I don't understand, but he's still teaching me." Sierra was quiet for a moment longer, then asked "What did he say?" Jack sighed, then said "He just wants me to find a mate soon, if not now. He wants me to mate with a female and me to father some offspring. It's stressful, but I'm forced to live by what he wants." He sounded a little bit sad as he said that, as Sierra asked him "Does he want you to produce offspring immediately?" Jack shook his head, then said "He wants me to have a few offspring eventually, but not right now. He just wants me to find a mate now and have offspring later." Sierra looked down at her feet for a moment, then looked up at Jack and said "Then…I accept." "What?" said Jack in shock. "I accept…to be your mate. I wish to produce offspring for you in time, but not now" said Sierra. She blushed a bit as she continued, "I know that you were a skinny kid whom I didn't notice too much until after that street race against Vince, but now…well, you look like a sexy werewolf." Jack crossed his arms as he shook his head as he continued "Listen Sierra, I know that you're into those sparkly vampires and werewolves, but where I live is no paradise. I have to hunt for my food, and if you move in with us (he pointed to himself and Predaking) you will have to learn how to hunt like me as well. Life will be rough, and…there's a good chance that you'll never see your friends again. I want you to think about it for a moment, ok?"

Sierra looked away for a moment, towards Jasper, and saw the flames and smoke rising above the town. She looked back to Jack, then asked "If I choose to go with you, will I be safe?" Jack nodded, then said "That's one of the upsides. You'll be safe from the other Predacons with Predaking, myself, and Arcee to take care of you." "Who's Arcee?" asked Sierra. "She's my adoptive mother…she thinks that I'm her son, and Predaking is her mate. They'll keep us safe and well-cared for if you choose to go" said Jack. Sierra looked towards town again, and saw several Predacons flying above the town, then she looked back to Jack and said "I've made up my mind…I'll come with you and I'll be your mate." Jack nodded, then said "Ok" as he placed a hand on Sierra's shoulder. He looked up at Predaking and said _"I've found my mate." "We'll start training her how to survive right away…when we get back to the cave"_ said Predaking as he picked Jack and Sierra up in a claw. The human teenager held on tight to Jack as he held on to her as Predaking flew up, then off into the distance.

Miko watched Predaking fly off into the distance, before she ran after him, screaming "Jack! Jack! Come back!" as tears ran down her cheeks. The tears blinded her, and she tripped into the sand. She looked up to find Predaking flying away into the night sky. "Jack…" she whispered to herself before she began wailing loudly.

In the sky, Jack was thinking before he shouted, _"Predaking, we need to go back." "What for? You have your mate"_ said Predaking. _"Please, Predaking. We need to turn around!"_ shouted Jack. Predaking grumbled, then turned around and flew back.

Miko was still crying, when she felt a strong pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Jack smiling at her, as Miko stared back at him. She broke down crying as she collapsed into his chest and began crying loudly as he stroked her hair. Jack looked up at Predaking and made a few clicking and chirping sounds as Predaking responded with a few growls. Jack smiled, then said "Shhh, Miko. I asked Predaking, and he said that I can have two mates." Miko stopped crying, as both she and Sierra stared at Jack as they both shouted "TWO MATES?" Jack rolled his eyes as he said "There's plenty of me to go around, and I'll love the both of you equally." Miko looked down, as she felt Jack pick her up and carry her into Predaking's paw. Sierra only glared at Jack for the whole flight back to the cave, but she said nothing.

"Ok, my mates, this is your new home" said Jack as he led both Miko and Sierra both into the cave. It was huge, and their gaze wandered across the whole cave. There were gigantic blue crystals all over the place, and a few nests around. Jack walked to the smaller one and crawled into it. It was made up of tree branches and animal skeletons arranged into a circular shape, with soft furs lining the inside of it. He stroked the furs on either side of him as he said "This is our nest, Miko and Sierra. We'll be sleeping and mating in here." Both nervous, Sierra and Miko walked over to the nest and looked at the inside of it. It did seem very soft, so the two of them crawled in it. Miko rested her head against some of the furs as her back faced Jack. Sierra, on the other hand, was snuggled up against Jack as she stroked his chest. He stroked her in return, as Predaking watched them. He watched the female and Jack get closer, as the dark-haired female stared up at Predaking.

Arcee came back an hour later with energon. She placed the crystals aside, then crawled into the nest made up of tree-trunks, metals, sand, dirt, moss, and leaves. It was soft, as the femme let off a cry of content. Predaking snuggled up against his femme, and the both of them fell asleep.

At the Autobot base, June was lying on the couch where the kids usually hung out as she heard heavy footsteps. She sighed, as a large digit stroked her. She shivered, as she said, "Optimus, I appreciate you trying to comfort me, but it's not working. I know that it's been over three years, but I miss my Jack as if he'd been missing since yesterday. I can't help but worry about what Arcee did to him." Optimus sighed silently, as he continued to stroke June.

"Optimus! I think that I've perfected the Primal Drive! While we can't fix Arcee's new metal form, we can alter her personality to be that of her old self before the Decepticons captured her" shouted Ratchet. June tensed up, then sat up and walked over to the railing as she shouted at Ratchet "Her old self? How can she be her old self after she killed my son? She's no better than Airachnid! There's no way that I can ever forgive Arcee for murdering Jack!" Ratchet just glared at June as he shouted back "We need Arcee if we're ever to stop the Predacons! I appreciate all the help that your son has done for us, but we need Arcee! She's our only femme still online, and our only chance of trying to get our population back up since the war! I know that Optimus will try to find the Allspark once this war is over, but we need Arcee as a warrior _and_ a fertile femme until then! I'm sorry that she offlined your son, but that's how this war works! Do you have any idea of how we felt when we lost our loved ones?" June just glared at Ratchet before she stormed off.

Ratchet just glared at her, then looked at Optimus and said, "Anyway, the only problem remains is that we need to find Arcee. Primus only knows where she is." Raf was on the steps near the main computer as he stopped typing and stared at Ratchet. He sighed, looked away, and then looked at Ratchet and Optimus. "…actually, both Miko and I knew were Arcee was living for the past two months" said Raf. This caught both Optimus and Ratchet off guard, before Ratchet shouted "You and Miko both knew where Arcee was living for the past month and you didn't tell us?" "Well, we actually found Jack, and he told us that he was living in the area with Arcee" said Raf before June came running back and shouted "Jack is alive and living with Arcee?" Raf sighed, then said "When both Miko and I found him, he was ripping out a deer's throat with his teeth, and he had this crazed look in his eyes as if he was an animal. He told us that Arcee now thinks that she's his mom, and that there's this thing known as Predaking living with them, and he's acting as Jack's new father. He said that he wanted to take Miko as his mate, but he let us off with a warning. That was two months ago, and we kept his secret because we didn't want to worry you." "My son's alive, and you didn't tell me? How is that supposed to make me feel? I've been mourning his fake death ever since Arcee took him away from me!" shouted June. Raf got up and stared at June and said "Jack isn't the one that you knew as your son. He's more of a feral creature than the teenager that grew up with you! I'm sorry, but the old Jack is gone! After what Arcee did to your house, I can only imagine what she would do if we tried to take Jack away! Plus, we don't know what a 'Predaking' is!"

"Predaking was reported to be Shockwave's strongest Predacon that he created. He was the leader of the other Predacons, plus Ripclaw was his femme. I don't know what he wants with Arcee, but if we are to rescue Arcee and Jack, we have to proceed with extreme caution. Keeping a Predacon alive is too dangerous" said Ratchet. Raf just stared at Ratchet then looked at Optimus and June. He sighed, then walked over to the computer and typed in a few commands. A map popped up on the screen and Raf pointed to an area; "That's where we found Jack. He might still be there, but with Predaking and Arcee around, we have to use caution." "Hmm…we'll need the Apex Armor, the Immobilizer, and a few weapons from Ultra Magnus' ship if we are to get back Arcee and Jack. I just hope that we don't have to resort to offlining Arcee to get back Jack" said Ratchet.

_Author's note 2: As you see here, I kept a few events that did happen after 'Crossfire.' Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, and Shockwave did come to Earth, and there are several extinct Predacon skeletons all over the planet. Predaking left Shockwave so he can be with his true love, Arcee (he think's that she's more of a 'babe' than Ripclaw can ever hope to be.) Arcee is pregnant here (she has been for several years.) Since it is unknown about the gestation period of a pregnancy for a Transformer, I made it a several-year pregnancy than the usual 9-month-ish pregnancy in 'Dimensional Warp.' By the way, did you see Starscream's hilarious ways of trying to 'tame' Predaking in "Chain of Command?" I couldn't stop laughing, and I was really impressed with 'battle-armor' Miko (when she was wearing the Apex Armor.) I hope that we see more of 'battle-armor' Miko in later episodes._


	3. Welcome Home

_Author's note: This is the last chapter for this story. If you want the series to continue, please leave a comment. I _might_ continue it after 'Dimensional Warp,' but it depends on how much material that I have to work with. I do not own Transformers._

In the forest within the cave, Jack was stroking both Miko's and Sierra's hair. Furs covered their bodies as he sighed in content. He was happy to have his two mates with him, and he was very fortunate that Predaking and Arcee had decided to let Jack have some alone time with his mates. "Mmm…Jack, you were great" said Sierra as she rested on his chest. Miko was sleeping in the crook if his arm as she muttered "Bulkhead…come on…Hardshell is gaining up on you…" Jack looked at Miko and sighed. She occasionally had these nightmares where something was happening to the Autobots, but they usually happened whenever Predaking or Arcee weren't around. Predaking proved that he was a good protector, and Arcee assured that she was still an Autobot (despite being feral) so any nightmares concerning them were usually nonexistent. She had a few nightmares where they would offline the Autobots, but Miko would wake up screaming, and Arcee would chirp and nuzzle Miko as if she was trying to calm her down.

Out in the woods, Arcee was patrolling the area when she stopped. Her wings perked up as her body tensed and her optics widened. It was time for her to give birth, so she began running with the grace of a deer back to the cave. As she ran, a few drips of energon came down from her legs, leaving puddles on the forest floor; a trail that led back to the cave that was her home.

A ground bridge soon opened; minutes after Arcee ran through the area, and Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen stepped out. Wheeljack was back at the base with Ratchet as he repaired his ship so he would take on Predaking. Ultra Magnus looked around, and noticed the puddles. "Optimus, sir. It appears that there was somebody wounded that passed through here." The others approached the puddles as Smokescreen said "Do you suppose that Arcee offlined a Predacon?" "More likely, a Predacon hurt her" said Optimus as he looked in the direction where the footsteps were headed. "Everybody, we're going after Arcee and we're to bring her home. Use extreme caution. If needed and there is no other choice, I'm afraid that we might have to offline Arcee" said Optimus before he whispered "Primus forgive me if that's needed."

Sierra, Miko, and Jack were roaming through the forest on patrol. Since Arcee was giving birth, Jack knew that there would be some other Predacons willing to harm the sparklings and a weakened Arcee, but if he patrolled the area, there would be enough warning to alert his 'mother' if there was any danger. Without warning, he stopped, and Sierra collided into him. "Oof, Jack, why did you stop?" asked Sierra. "Shh" said Jack in a low voice "We've got company." Sierra looked in the direction where he was staring, and there were several large beings moving through the woods. Miko noticed this as well, and she ran after them. "Miko…" grunted Jack in annoyance as he ran after his mate through the forest.

"Bulkhead!" shouted Miko. Bulkhead picked up his head and said "Miko? What are you doing here?" Before she could respond, the Autobots saw something tackle Miko before picking her up and running back. "I'll handle this" said Ultra Magnus as he fired a net. The net trapped both the creature and Miko as the creature gave off a feral scream/roar. The Autobots rushed over, and they saw something struggling through the net, but Miko was saying "Jack! Calm down! It's just the Autobots. They're here to help us out." "Jack?" said Optimus as he knelt down and inspected the creature squirming in the net. Sure enough, it was Jack, but he was different. "What happened to him?" asked Bulkhead. "He's gone feral, like Arcee" said Miko. She turned to him and said "Shh, Jack. They're here to help Arcee and us. They won't harm you nor your…mother. It'll be all right" as she stroked Jack's head. Her fingers ran through his hair, and combined with her gentle voice, he calmed down.

"_What happened to Jack?"_ beeped Bumblebee. Jack looked up and clicked and whistled in response _"Predaking raised me, that's what happened."_ The Autobots stared at Jack, before Smokescreen asked "How…how can you speak Cybertronian?" Jack stared at Smokescreen and said "It was both Arcee's and Predaking's idea to teach me how to speak Cybertronian. Life wasn't easy with Predaking being my new stepdad." "Your what?" said Bulkhead. This time, it was Miko to speak up as she said "Ever since Arcee went through her transformation, she thought that Jack was her son, hence why she took him away from June. Sometime later, Predaking came to Earth and took Arcee as his mate and Jack as his stepson. He trained Jack to become a feral hunter. Now, Arcee is giving birth to Predaking's sparklings." The Autobots were shocked at this, before Ultra Magnus shouted "SHE IS WHAT? THAT'S BREAKING ALL PROTOCALL! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS AN AUTOBOT TO MATE WITH THE ENEMY! SHE WILL BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT SHE IS DOING!" Jack just glared at Ultra Magnus as he shouted back "That's both my partner and my second mother that you're shouting about! Who died and made you leader?"

"That's enough the both of you! We came here for both Arcee and Jack, and now all that we have to do is get Arcee" said Optimus before he sent a comm link to Ratchet. While he was contacting the medic, Jack looked at the Autobots with a worried look. "Hey Jack. Don't worry; we'll return Arcee back to her normal self after we bring her back" said Smokescreen. "It's not Arcee that I'm worried about; it's Predaking. Sure, he's a Predacon, but…he's trying to be a good dad. Arcee really loves him, and…he has a right to know what's going on" said Jack. "Oh no, we're not bringing a Predacon back to the base" said Bulkhead "How can you reason with one?" Jack looked up at Bulkhead and said "He'll listen to Arcee. We just have to convince Arcee to come back with us."

Sierra was watching Jack and Miko get captured by the Autobots and she watched the two humans reason with them. She stayed hidden for several moments, before she ran back to the cave. She had to warn Arcee that both Jack and Miko were captured.

Arcee had just finished giving birth, and she was resting at the bottom of the nest. She had barely enough strength to remove her metal "bra" so her two sparklings could nurse. They were both femmes, but only one had wings (she looked more like a prehistoric seeker.) The other seemed to be based on a motorcycle, but she had long claws and spines on her body. Both were humanoid, had tails, and they seemed to have a beast mode as well, but Arcee wasn't too sure. They could have just looked like beasts, but then again, Predaking was their sire. As Arcee nursed them, she could have heard a faint screaming sound, but that could have been anything. Exhausted, Arcee decided to receive a little bit of recharge.

Sierra ran and ran, but something grabbed her. She screamed as beeping was heard, before Jack shouted "Stop it! You're scaring her!" Bumblebee handed Sierra over to Optimus, who also had Jack with him. Jack pulled Sierra towards him as he said softly "Shh, Sierra. I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, nothing will harm you. I'll protect you" as he stroked her hair. The Autobots continued to walk towards the cave where Jack currently lived with Arcee, with Jack pointing out directions to the cave.

The group had managed to make it to the cave, and it was very big. "Now, Arcee is probably in the back of the cave with her sparklings. She may be weak from giving birth, but she's very protective for a mother. Use extreme caution" warned Jack as Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Optimus entered the cave. Jack, Miko, and Sierra were outside with Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

Optimus led the group as they tried to move as silently as possible. They heard something sleeping and two small creatures making chirping sounds. "Autobots, Arcee has just given birth, and she sounds asleep. Under no circumstance are we to frighten the sparklings" said Optimus. Ultra Magnus nodded, as Bulkhead agreed. Optimus peeked into the cave, and he saw a nest with a monstrous Arcee sleeping. There were two creatures nursing off of her breasts, making the occasional chirping sound. "Uhhh-OOF!" shouted Bulkhead as he lost his balance. This startled the sparklings as they stopped nursing and looked up in the direction where the noise came from. "Mmm-nnnn-hhhh" said Arcee in her sleep. "BULKHEAD, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS WHY YOU WRECKERS NEEDED TO BE KEPT IN LINE!" shouted Ultra Magnus to the wrecker. Optimus facepalmed himself as Arcee jolted awake and covered her breasts with her servos as she looked in the direction where the shouting came from.

The sparklings began chirping in fright, as Arcee pushed them behind her as she frantically looked for her breast armor. She snapped it on, then growled angrily as her wings began flapping in anger and rage. A hiss was given out, before Arcee charged at the Autobots. Optimus didn't have much time to block as Arcee began tearing his armor to shreds. Ultra Magnus punched Arcee hard, knocking her off as she snarled at him and began attacking Magnus with a fury. Bulkhead transformed his arms into maces, then began bashing Arcee.

The sounds of the battle echoed throughout the cave, getting both Bumblebee's and Smokescreen's attention, as well as the humans'. "Arcee…" said Jack before he jumped down from Bumblebee's servos and ran into the cave. "Jack, wait!" called out Smokescreen before he ran after Jack. Jack was surprisingly fast, and he managed to reach Arcee tearing off Bulkhead's armor. She let off a blood-curdling scream before Jack screamed "ARCEE! STOP!" Arcee stopped, and looked at Jack as he approached her. "Arcee, the Autobots are here to help us. They're here to help you. They want to help you and try to return you to normal" said Jack in a very calm voice. Arcee chirped, then walked towards Jack slowly and lowered her head. Jack placed a hand on her cheek as he stroked her. "Shh, Arcee. The Autobots didn't mean to bring you any harm. They want to help you and your sparklings. Ratchet wants to make sure that your sparklings are healthy. I promise that they won't be harmed" said Jack as Smokescreen caught up with him. Seeing what happened to Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead, Smokescreen transformed his arms into blasters.

Arcee hissed, as Jack turned to Smokescreen and said "Smokescreen, put those blasters away. They're making Arcee nervous." "I'm not putting them away! Look at what she did to the others!" shouted Smokescreen. "That's because they aggravated her. If you appear harmless, then she might not attack you" cautioned Jack. Arcee hissed again as she approached Smokescreen. She bared her fangs as her wings and spines tensed up. Smokescreen backed away slowly, but he fell over a rock and landed on his back. Taking the opportunity while Smokescreen was dazed, Arcee approached the fallen warrior and climbed on top of him.

Smokescreen realized that something was on top of his chassis as he focused his optics and saw a drooling Arcee staring back at him. She lowered her helm and began sniffing Smokescreen. Smokescreen remained tense, until Arcee began licking his faceplates. Shocked at what happened, he transformed his blasters back into arms as he reached up with a servo and touched one of her horns. Her wings picked up a bit, but she relaxed them as she lowered herself to rest on Smokescreen's chassis as she began purring. He was a bit surprised at Arcee's reaction, but he continued petting her.

The rumbling of engines caught Arcee's attention as she picked up her head and glared down the tunnel. Bumblebee's headlights temporarily blinded her as he transformed and aimed his blasters at Arcee. She growled in response, but then Smokescreen wrapped his arms around the femme as he said "Bumblebee, don't move!" Smokescreen then began reaching behind Arcee's helm as the femme continued to growl and click at the yellow scout, until Smokescreen touched the right spot on her neck. She dropped down, and Smokescreen continued to pet her as her leg began kicking and her tail wagging as she began purring again. Smokescreen looked at Jack and asked "Do you have any idea why she's reacting like this?" "I really have no idea, but she seems to react the same way that you would pet a dog. However…now that I think of it, Predaking does react when touched in certain spots as well" said Jack. Smokescreen looked at Jack and said "Predaking reacts the same way? How did you get close enough to him?" "I didn't, but I saw Arcee stroke Predaking behind the horns, beneath his mouth, and at the base of his wings, which makes him purr. I have no idea why, but both Arcee and Predaking respond to touch."

"_Can…can I pet her?"_ asked Bumblebee as he transformed his blasters back into servos. Jack gave a naughty smirk as he said "Try under her belly. It'll be the easiest for her to gain your trust as well as hers." Cautiously, Bumblebee approached Arcee and began stroking her stomach. Arcee chirped happily as her leg began twitching and her tail coiled as she squirmed. Smokescreen couldn't help but smile, before a groan caught the two mechs' attention as they saw Optimus wake up. He was in intense pain as he had some wounds bleed profoundly from where his armor was ripped and torn. "Optimus!" shouted Smokescreen as he approached the injured Prime. He checked Optimus' wounds, then looked at Bumblebee and said "We need to get him to Ratchet!" Smokescreen tried to comm link Ratchet, but he couldn't pick up a signal. "Scrap, I can't get through to Ratchet!" said Smokescreen. Arcee looked up and said _"Don't use that language around my sparklings!"_ _"Arcee, we need to get Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus to Ratchet to help them"_ beeped Bumblebee as he stopped petting Arcee. She looked hard at the scout, then said _"Wait here."_ Arcee then got up and ran deeper into the cave.

A few minutes passed before Arcee came running back with energon. _"Here, have the mechs eat this"_ said Arcee. "How…how did you manage to get this energon?" asked Smokescreen. _"Predaking found it. The both of us can find and sniff out energon from beneath the ground, but he's better at locating it than I am"_ said Arcee. She was silent for a moment, then looked at Optimus as if she was trying to remember something. _"Now that I think of it, I think that I remember him"_ said Arcee as she pointed to Optimus. She looked at Smokescreen and asked _"Do you guys really wish to help me out and the sparklings?"_ Smokescreen nodded, then said "Yes, we do." She was silent for a moment, then said _"Ok, I'll come back with you. But, I need to tell my mate that I'm going with you guys to help me. It may take some time to convince him to join up on your side, but then again, he might want to join."_ Smokescreen stared at Arcee as he said "Have…Predaking…join…us? How…how can he join up with us? Isn't he a Decepticon?" Arcee shook her head, then said _"Not anymore. He left when he found me. He wanted to have sparklings in peace without threatening or putting them in danger. He can be very stubborn at times, but he does wish for both myself and his sparklings to be safe."_

Ultra Magnus groaned as he onlined. He placed a servo to his helm as he had a pounding processor-ache. "Owww…who was the wrecker who slammed my helm?" He felt something licking him as he muttered "Not now…I'm trying to figure out which wrecker slammed my helm. We'll have fun later, femme." He then heard a high-pitched femme-like scream, and the licking stopped. "Aaaahh! Get that monster away from me!" shouted Bulkhead. "Oh, come on, Bulkhead. She's like the pet that we've never had! She's not that bad if you start petting her…like this" said Smokescreen as he began petting Arcee's stomach. Suddenly, the femme was on her back as she began twitching her leg and wagging her tail.

Ultra Magnus quickly turned his head, and he saw the monstrous femme twitch her leg and act happy. His processor began to overload as he tried to understand what was going on. Bulkhead looked nervous, but then he extended a servo and he began to pet the femme. She chirped happily, and then Bulkhead began to pet her more. "Hey, she's not so bad" said Bulkhead. "BULKHEAD! SMOKESCREEN! WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?" shouted Ultra Magnus. Suddenly, Arcee stopped chirping, and then she began attacking the mech. Ultra Magnus began strangling Arcee, but the femme continued to claw at the mech.

Suddenly, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead were all over Arcee as they tried to pull her off as she continued to hiss and snarl at Ultra Magnus. "Arcee, please. Calm down. He didn't mean any harm" said Jack as he placed a hand on Arcee's pede. She continued to hiss, so Jack looked up at the three mechs and said "Try petting her stomach. It might calm her down." The three mechs looked at each other, then they tried to stroke the femme's stomach. Her wings perked up, as she relaxed and chirped in content. She continued to glare at Ultra Magnus, as Optimus finished his energon then asked "Jack? What is going on?" Jack looked at Optimus and said "Arcee just needs to calm down. I'm getting the impression that she really hates Ultra Magnus. If we are to take Arcee back to base, we have to keep Ultra Magnus away from both her and the sparklings." "Optimus, sir, we can't take Arcee back to base like this. She's too dangerous in this state. I recommend that we use the Immobilizer on her to put her into stasis lock" said Ultra Magnus. "Or…we could have Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead pet Arcee to keep her happy, have Optimus take the sparklings, and have you be quiet and stay away from Arcee and the sparklings until Ratchet helps her get back to normal" said Jack. Ultra Magnus glared at Jack, and Arcee couldn't help but laugh at Jack's joke.

Back at the base, Ratchet heard Optimus give him a comm link to open the Ground Bridge. He opened it up, and he saw an injured Optimus with two weird sparklings, Ultra Magnus looking really angry, and Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee petting some sort of weird blue Predacon, and a few humans following them. Ratchet couldn't help but stare at the group and shout "WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME IS THAT THING? AND, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING, OPTIMUS?" "That's Arcee, and I have her two sparklings" said Optimus. Ratchet just stared at Optimus, and said "You mean, she interfaced with…what would interface with her?" "Predaking, that's who" said Jack. Ratchet facepalmed himself and muttered "I was hoping that we would prove Arcee's fertility with an Autobot, but not a Predacon." He looked up, and said "Get her to the berth. I have the serum ready for her." The Autobots brought Arcee over to the berth, and she growled at Ratchet. She even tried to claw at him, and he looked at Ultra Magnus and said "Ultra Magnus sir, get the Immobilizer ready." "That may not be necessary. You just need to earn her trust. A good way is if you pet her; try right behind her helm" said Jack. Ratchet just stared at Jack, then said "Jack? I hate to say, but there's no way that I'm petting her. She might bite off my servo." "You have to trust me on this one, Ratchet. She's just acting this way because you haven't earned her trust and you have a needle in your servo" said Jack. Ratchet rolled his optics, then outstretched his servo to Arcee. Arcee snarled, then swiped at Ratchet.

"That's it. Optimus sir, may I please use the Immobilizer to freeze the femme?" asked Ultra Magnus. Arcee clicked as she stared at Ultra Magnus. Her wings tensed up, and Ratchet took the opportunity to jab the needle into her neck. Arcee let out a loud screech, then delivered a devastating blow to Ratchet's shoulder. "GNH! That fraggin' hurt!" shouted Ratchet. Arcee began choking as she screamed, then collapsed as the serum began to take its effect on her. Her two sparklings in Optimus' arms began chirping loudly at their mother, squirming very hard.

_Arcee dreamed that she was flying in the skies on a moonlit night. The stars were bright and the clouds sparkled silver in the moonlight as she flew. A bright light illuminated the ground below, catching Arcee's attention. She swooped down to the ground, and the sight horrified her. She saw her beloved Predaking fighting her teammates. "NO! STOP!" she shouted, but they continued fighting. It ended with Ultra Magnus executing Predaking with the Star Sabre (after Predaking burned all of the other Autobots to nothing.) He then turned to Arcee and raised the Star Sabre above his head as he said "Die, demon" before he brought it down on Arcee._

"NO!" screamed Arcee as she woke up. She was breathing hard as her optics was widened as much as possible as she twitched her wings in fear. "Arcee, is…is that you?" asked Ratchet. Arcee closed her optics as she panted while her wings drooped; "Yes, Ratchet, it's me." "Are…are you of sound processor?" he asked. "I, I think so" said Arcee. They both heard a scream, then Ultra Magnus shouted "It bit me!" Arcee opened her optics as her wings perked up, then before Ratchet could stop her, she ran out of the medical bay and tackled Ultra Magnus. She growled at him as she narrowed her optics and picked up her wings. "Ratchet, I thought that you returned the femme back to normal" growled Ultra Magnus. "I did. It takes time for the serum to work on Arcee. She's been out for three months, but the serum is supposed to take four months to reverse all of her primal instincts" said Ratchet. Arcee turned her helm to Ratchet, and said "Three months? I've been out for three months? Where are my sparklings?"

"Well, if you must know, one of them bit me while I was trying to feed it. It's been a hassle to feed those things" said Ultra Magnus in a stern voice. Arcee stared at the Magnus for a moment, then wrapped her arms around her chassis as she asked "Ok, since I've been out for three months, who's been milking me?" Ratchet just stared at Arcee and said "I have. Those sparklings were trying to rip off your chassis armor, so I had to let the others hold them while I drained the energon from your chassis. You kept on trying to claw me in your sleep, so I had to get Bulkhead to hold you down while I pumped the energon out of you. He was practically drooling every time I removed your chassis armor and pumped the energon out of you." Arcee glared at Ratchet and said "And the reason why Bulkhead was the one to hold down my arms because…?" "Because Optimus was the only one the sparklings wouldn't bite, I caught both Smokescreen and Bumblebee fondling you while you were unconscious, and Ultra Magnus refused to touch you" said Ratchet. "…I'm going to give both Smokescreen and Bumblebee a few dents to remember this" muttered Arcee before she looked at Ratchet and said "So, where are my sparklings?" "One of them is right behind you" said Ratchet as Arcee turned to see the winged one behind her. "Viginti, there your are. I was wondering where you are. Do you know where your sister is?" asked Arcee as she picked up her sparkling. Viginti chirped, then attempted to root for a nipple. Arcee smiled, then got up as she went back to the medical bay.

"That thing has a name?" said Ultra Magnus. Arcee glared at the Magnus, but said nothing as she disappeared from sight.

Arcee was nursing her sparkling as her wings formed a canopy around her sparkling and her chassis. After hearing what Ratchet said about Smokescreen and Bumblebee fondling her, she didn't want to give either of them a free show while she fed her sparkling. Her audios picked up the sounds of pedesteps coming toward the medical bay as she hissed. "Easy Arcee. It's just me" said Ratchet as he went back to work. The femme eased, then relaxed as she rested her helm on the berth as her sparkling suckled.

The rumbling of engines followed by the squealing of tires caught Arcee's attention as she picked up her helm half an hour later. By this time, her sparkling had finished suckling and was currently sleeping. Hissing, Arcee gently moved her sparkling off of her chassis and looked for her chassis armor. She snapped it back on, then cautiously crept out of the medical bay. She saw Bulkhead transform as Raf, Miko, and Sierra got out of the Autobot. She growled at Bulkhead as Miko shouted "I told you that dune bashing was epic, Sierra." "Yeah, but I wish that Jack was with us" she said sadly as Miko lost her energy for a moment and said "I miss him too, Sierra. It's hard to imagine him in the hospital as he learns how to be civilized again." Arcee's wings drooped as she heard this, before she heard Raf say "Come on, he's been living in the wild for nearly four years! He nearly killed several people trying to escape!" Both Miko and Sierra glared at Raf, then walked off to the rec area. Raf was silent for a few moments, then looked at Bulkhead and asked "Where's Bumblebee? I want to race cars with him." "Oh, he's with Smokescreen; they're playing with the wingless sparkling. They're in the training area" said Bulkhead. "Her name is Jambi" called out Arcee. Both Bulkhead and Raf looked towards the medical bay and just stared at Arcee.

"You-you're up!" stuttered Bulkhead. She folded her arms as she leaned against the wall and said "Yeah, and I heard that Ratchet say that you drooled all over me whenever he was milking me. Bulk, Predaking is my mate, and he must be worried sick about me and the sparklings." Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm as he looked away and said "Well…I'm sorry Arcee, but I couldn't help myself. You have gotten to become very attractive since your mutation." "I consider it more of an upgrade" said Arcee. She then looked at Raf and said "So, what is this about Jack in a hospital?" Raf looked at Arcee straight in the optic as he said "Well, he's learning how to become civilized again. Thanks to you, he's a feral…I don't know what he is, but he acted like an animal! He keeps on screaming how he wants to be with his mother and father, and he has to be sedated heavily. What did you do to him?"

"I kept him alive! Since he's my partner, I thought of him being very close to me, but…since I got my upgrade, I thought that he was my sparkling. Predaking considered him to be part of his 'pack,' so he had to train him how to hunt" said Arcee. A chirping sound was heard, and Arcee disappeared into the medical bay, and brought out the winged sparkling. She looked at Raf and said "Now, if you don't mind me, I have to find my other sparkling" as she left.

Elsewhere, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen were playing with the wingless sparkling. She had transformed into a sliver, red, and black motorcycle as she drove after the two mechs. Both Smokescreen and Bumblebee were faster, but she still tried to keep up with them. She chirped when Smokescreen transformed and caught the motorcycle, then stroked her seat as she transformed back into her robot mode. "That's a good sparkling" said Smokescreen as he stroked her helm. She chirped again, as Bumblebee beeped _"I wish that we knew her name…if she even has one."_

"Her name is Jambi" said Arcee as she leaned in the doorway with Viginti. Both Smokescreen and Bumblebee stared at Arcee, before she walked over and plucked Jambi from Smokescreen's servos. She glared at the two mechs as she said "Ratchet told me that the both of you fondled me while I was unconscious." "Err…" said Smokescreen as Bumblebee looked away. She continued to stare at them before she said "If the sparklings weren't here, I'd reduce you two to scrap metal now. Don't ever do that to me again, got it?" Both mechs nodded, then Arcee turned and left. She was in the doorway as she looked back at them and said "Expect me to give you a few dents and scratches on your armor soon. I'm not letting this slide." Both mechs looked at each other nervously, before Bumblebee beeped _"I told you that wasn't a good idea!"_ "Yeah, but you did manage to touch a femme like that for the first time, right?" said Smokescreen. _"True, but I would have been a lot more comfortable with Airachnid. At least we could have offlined her afterwards"_ said Bumblebee.

As Arcee nursed Jambi in her old room, Agent Fowler contacted the Autobot base. _"Prime, do you read me?"_ said Agent Fowler. "I'm sorry, but Optimus isn't here" said Ratchet. _"This is important! MECH has broken into the hospital where Jack was undergoing treatment! They've also taken June as well!"_ said Fowler. Ratchet grinded his dentals as he thought _Arcee wouldn't be too pleased to hear about this._

At MECH headquarters, June was tied to a chair as the MECH agents were using stun guns to subdue Jack. Even though he was on tranquilizers, he was still aggressive. Silas smiled sinisterly as he saw Jack being corralled into a room. He looked at June and said "Even though we failed with Project Chimera, your son seems to be a good bargaining chip for that female known as Arcee." June looked at Silas with wide eyes as he said "Don't think that we've kept tabs on your little family. We've read reports on Arcee's aggressive nature and how protective she is of her family. She even considers Jack to be her son. With her going primal, well, we all know how a female wild animal is willing to sacrifice her own life if it means protecting her children, now do we?" June could only speak in a muffled voice through the gag as Silas laughed.

In the room, Jack paced around as he stumbled. How he wished that he wasn't so drugged up! He kept on stumbling around until he fell over. He tried to get up, but gravity seemed to be too strong for him. So, he let the drugs do their work as he entered sleep.

Hours passed before he woke up, and he stretched. The first thing that he saw was that MECH had given him some food to eat. He crawled over, sniffed it, then began nibbling at it. It didn't take him long for him to finish eating, and he was pacing around the room. He noticed some of the air duct vents, but he sighed in defeat. He was too big to even fit through them, so he began pacing around. It was then that he noticed a guard outside the door, and he had an idea. He clutched his stomach and began moaning in pain before he fell over. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open, and the guard check his pulse.

Outside the room, one of the other agents of MECH was making his rounds when he heard screaming, then ran over to where the entrance of Jack's room was. He saw that the door was open, and he poked his head inside. A hand reached out, and dragged the agent inside.

Elsewhere, Silas was running his hands up and down June as she was tied to a bed. Her eyes were wide as Silas said "You know, June, it's been a long time since I've been with a woman, and an attractive woman as well. Since we've got a couple of hours to kill until its time to trade Jack for Arcee, I believe that you could entertain me as we wait." June let a muffled scream through the gag as Silas' hands began to wander down to her hips. There was a loud banging on the door, as Silas looked up to see one of his agents at the door. "Now what?" he grumbled before he got up and opened the door. "What is it?" he said. A pair of hands grabbed Silas' neck, and with inhuman strength, the terrorist was tossed over the guardrail and landed on the floor. The agent then went into the room, and began tearing off the bonds to June. She screamed, then the agent picked her up and ran.

It wasn't until they were both on the roof that the agent let June down. He then took off his mask, revealing to June that it was her son. "Mom" said Jack as he knelt down "Are you ok?" he asked. June then removed the gag, as she said "Jack? Are you ok?" He nodded, then said "I couldn't leave you behind. Even though Arcee took me as one of her own, and Predaking took me as his son, you'll always be my mom and my favorite parent." He nuzzled against her cheek, and said "I missed you all this time. Me being away from you had to be the most painful part with me staying with Predaking and Arcee." "Oh, boo hoo hoo. So the feral boy still is a mama's boy" said Silas. Jack turned around to see Silas with a large gun as he said "I was planning on turning you back to the Autobots alive, but it looks as if we may have to make a few minor adjustments in MECH's plans." Jack snarled at Silas, but something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, smiled, then looked back at Silas and said "Well, you may have the latest tech, but sometimes it's the primal instincts that win in the end." He then let out this loud screech as June covered her ears as Silas flinched.

"That's the last mistake that you'll ever make" snarled Silas as he aimed his gun, but heard a loud roar. Silas looked up to find this colossal metallic dragon flying towards him as he looked at death in the face. Silas screamed before the dragon swooped down and swallowed the terrorist in one gulp. He looked over to Jack and said _"Jack, are you ok?" "I am…dad"_ said Jack. He looked over to June, turned back to Predaking and said _"Listen…dad. This is June, my _real_ mom. Arcee was my adoptive mother. I hope that you can understand that I'm not really Arcee's son."_ Predaking stared hard at Jack, then said _"She's a beautiful woman. I always did consider yourself my son. I'm happy that I found you. If only I can find Arcee…"_ as Jack said _"I know where she is. She's at the Autobot headquarters with her sparklings."_ Predaking stared at Jack, then said _"Then, let's go and find Arcee."_ He lowered his head, and both Jack and June climbed up on his head, then the dragon took off into the sky.

Outside the Autobot base, Arcee was staring up at the sky. She missed Predaking dearly, and the sparklings were wondering if they had a sire. A loud roar caught her attention, and Arcee looked up to see Predaking flying towards her. He landed with a graceful landing, and they both began nuzzling each other. "So, I see that the both of you missed each other" said Jack as he rested on Predaking's head. Arcee looked up and said "Jack? I thought that you were at a hospital?" "I was, but MECH captured June and me. Predaking managed to rescue the both of us" said Jack as he patted Predaking's head. _"He has finally called me 'dad.' He told me that you adopted him"_ said Predaking. Arcee looked away, then back at Predaking as she said _"Well, Jack was my partner before…I became like this. We were very close, so after I mutated to become like this, I thought that he was my sparkling." "I'm just happy that we're together again as a family. We're going to have to find a new cave since these Autobots have discovered our location"_ said Predaking. _"Well, we may not have to. The Autobots were able to help me act like a normal Autobot, but"_ said Arcee as she saw Predaking's optics widen _"I'm still me. They only restored my old life before the mutation. I managed to give birth to two healthy sparklings, and most of the Autobots are good sitters for taking care of the sparklings whenever we go hunting for energon." "What do you mean that 'most of the Autobots,' and what do you mean by 'mutation?'"_ asked Predaking. Arcee took a deep breath then said _"Well, it was thanks to this ancient device by the Decepticons that made me get this upgrade. Under normal circumstances, I would consider myself a monster, but…I'm happy that I became like this, otherwise I would have never met you"_ before she kissed Predaking right on the mouth.

After a long kiss, she pulled back and said _"As for the Autobots, only this moron named 'Ultra Magnus' is the only one that makes me nervous whenever he's near the sparklings, but it's nothing that you can't handle."_ Predaking smiled, before he kissed his mate again.

"Arcee! Get away from that thing!" shouted Optimus as he aimed his blasters at Predaking (along with the rest of the Autobots.) Arcee got in front of Predaking, and shouted "Don't! This is Predaking, my mate!" All of the Autobots lowered their arms and stared, except for Ultra Magnus, who shouted "How can you find any attraction to that thing?" "He's my mate, and we fell in love with each other over three years ago. I love him, and he loves me" shouted Arcee. Predaking stared hard at Ultra Magnus and said _"It's hard to resist such an irresistible femme like you Autobots have"_ as he nuzzled Arcee _"We have decided to become mates, and she wanted to bear my sparklings. I have protected her and Jack with my life against the other Predacons."_ Optimus stared hard at the Predacon, before he said "As much as it is difficult to understand for how a Predacon to love an Autobot, I believe that it was because of the Primal Drive that allowed Arcee to upgrade herself and have Primus foresee a union between you two." He transformed his blasters back into his arms as he extended a servo and said "I welcome you to Team Prime, Predaking." Predaking brushed up against Optimus' servo and said _"It is good to be welcomed once again, like Arcee once welcomed me to become her mate so long ago. I will help you in the fight against the other Predacons and Shockwave and to protect the Autobots as if they were part of my own family. I accept your invitation."_

_Author's note 2: The reason why Arcee nurses her sparklings (like any mammal) is because I tend to see both the Autobots and Decepticons descended from a mammalian-like ancestor, instead of more reptilian ones like Predaking. I'm talking about evolution here, so I'm not sure if this makes sense in the Transformer-verse. Since Arcee has breasts, I can 'see' her producing a sparkling energon in them (like on how mammals lactate for their young.) I named her sparklings after Tool songs (great band, by the way,) which is becoming a habit like on how I named 'Vicarious' after a song on Tool's '10,000 Days' album. As for Jack smelling like pine needles and wildflowers, I wanted him to smell nice (the reason is because Arcee can't stand the scent of human sweat, and human sweat makes it easy for other animals to smell him…a scent-like camouflage for the wildflowers and pine needles scent.) Sorry about the characters being too original in behavior._


End file.
